burn
by RhyannD
Summary: by request. Another tiny little microfic. Not much plot. Mid-to-end season #3


Amanda tugged on on Lee's elbow, stopping briefly to take off her heels. Ahead of them lay the long corridor of hardwood floor with only an artful oriental rug scattered here and there. She carefully scanned behind them while Lee snuck them forward.

The library door was simple, the safe even easier. They were in and out in less than three minutes; Milk run indeed.

Lee was inconspicuously hustling her back into the ballroom when she realized she still carried her strappy sandals by her side. They were half-way down the back wall. "Lee..."

Somewhere in the back of Amanda's mind she had the time to marvel at the fact that she could recognize gunfire now. She was pushed down towards the floor, her body between Lee and the wall, one puissant hand on her back, skin bared by the evening gown. Automatic weapons fire sprayed the elegant ballroom. Gasps, muffled screams and squeaks of terror could be heard above the shattering of glassware and chandeliers.

From her vantage, she could see legs and feet scrambling for the wall of French doors leading to the pool opposite them, for the row of double doors leading to the foyer to the left. But they were pinned.

Lee tensed as he pushed up to shoot. She felt the momentary stillness in him as he aimed and pulled the trigger. Heard a satisfying groan as he found a target and the chatter of fire from one weapon stopped.

He changed angle, straightening up slightly to find his next objective. Amanda spotted movement in the opposite direction. "Behind you," she said quietly but urgently.

He swung without question, focused, fired. "Good girl." He caught her eye with a grim smile.

The room had taken on a different, ominous light. An acrid odor reached them. Several of the overturned candles in the centerpieces had caught tablecloths on fire, quickly spreading to drapes and now the walls.

The gunshots stopped. Lee cautiously helped Amanda up. Her hands wrapped around his arm. They scanned the room. Miraculously, everyone appeared to have gotten out. The fire was spreading rapidly. Black smoke billowed at the ceiling, orange and red licked the walls. Lee knew the huge propane tanks for the heated pool were nearby.

They started across the room, Amanda not even thinking-then wincing silently when she stepped on a fork. Without pause Lee swept her into his arms. He lifted his tux jacket, tucking her face under it, close to his shoulder, and curled his body around her as much as he could. Embers floated down from the ceiling like hellish snowflakes.

Amanda felt the heat of the fire searing her face and bare arms, felt the impossibly more intense heat of the hard muscles of his chest beneath her. She held on for all she was worth, trying to make herself as least a burden as she could.

He was starting to have trouble getting a good breath, catching on a cough when they finally reached the doors to the foyer.

"OK, put me down..." She shifted, expecting him to let her go. But he continued to run, holding her. He shouldered through the exterior door, and kept going, heading for the grass.

"Get BACK!" His voice was loud and harsh, so close to her ear.

He felt the first rumble before she heard it, and suddenly the world tilted. At first she thought he had tripped, but as the ground came rushing up to meet them, he rolled, taking the brunt of the fall, cradling her to him. It seemed like minutes later she heard and saw the explosions as the propane tanks blew. His body pressed hers into the cool, damp grass, his hands shielding her face.

Despite his best effort, the breath was slightly knocked from her. She knew it, and did not panic. He pushed himself up on his elbows, scanning her face, fingers tracing her jaw. "Amanda? You OK?"

She nodded slightly, found the breath to ask, "You?" Her hand rested, palm flat on his chest, feeling the crisp cotton pleats and warm studs of his shirt, the slightly rapid beat of his heart.

He started to shake, and panic pushed up her throat for a moment. His hands gripped her shoulders, and he rolled them, so he was underneath her, taking her weight. She realized he was laughing.

"Some milk run."

She let herself rest against him, just for a moment, while she caught her breath.


End file.
